


Shance Fluff Week

by AnxiousCheesecake



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, ShanceFluffWeek, Shiro - Freeform, Voltron, lance - Freeform, shance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousCheesecake/pseuds/AnxiousCheesecake
Summary: So that was Day 1 and I am not ready for day 2 omg.My tumblr is @reincarnatedcheese so follow me there!





	1. Black/Blue

"O-ow!" Lance yelped when Shiro pressed ice on Lance's black and blue bruised eye.

 

"Lance... please be careful around the training bots" Shiro mumbled as he tended to the blue and black eye. Lance chuckled and nodded.

 

Shiro then placed down the ice pack onto the table and crossed his arms giving Lance the 'I'm disappointed in you' look. The blue paladin pouted back at Shiro, widened his eyes and tilted his head to the left. Shiro has known Lance for so long that the puppy face would be ineffective but...

 

"Alright, alright!" Shiro laughed and swept his galra hand through his white locks.

 

"You know I can never stay mad at you for too long" The black paladin leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Lance's forehead.

 

"Well of course! I am a beauty!" Lance smirked and wiggles his eyebrows. This caused Shiro to snort and burst out laughing. He held his sides and laughed as Lance started to pepper his face with kisses.

 

"N-no! Stop! You know...! You know I'm ticklish! Lance!" Shiro laughs grew louder as he brought his kisses down to Shiro's stomach. Shiro fell back on the couch breathing hard. Lance crossed his arms over the older man's stomach and looked up at Shiro. When Shiro finally calmed down he reached out a tenderly touched Lance's black eye.

 

"Lance... I worry when you get hurt so please stay safe. Alright?" Shiro asked as he pushed Lance's growing bangs away from his face. Lance smiled and sat up.

 

"Anything for my hero"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was Day 1 and I am not ready for day 2 omg.  
> My tumblr is @reincarnatedcheese so follow me there!


	2. Sea/Stars

Shiro and Lance walked along the shore of the beach hand in hand. The older male listened to Lance as he talked about his day with his family. Shiro answered when he deemed it was appropriate so Lance could continue talking. The sound of his voice and the waves melded together to create a song that Shiro could listen to all day. But Shiro needed to keep Lance talking so he can prepare himself for what he was about to do.

Shiro took a deep breath and stopped walking. He reached out to grab Lance’s other hand. 

“Shiro?” Lance asked confusion and worry clear in his voice. Shiro squeezed Lance’s hand and smiled. He watched as Lance’s eyes searched his face for an answer. The stars in the night sky were reflected in his eyes which brought out the blue. The blue that dragged him in the first place.

“Lance. I’ve spent time with you in space and now I have the privilege of getting to live with you here on earth.” Shiro closed his eyes for a few seconds. He then kneeled down in the white sand. He reached into his pocket and took out a small blue velvet box. 

“Lance… I’m so glad that I met you and… and I want to spend the rest of my life with you!” Shiro said hurriedly. He opened the box which revealed a silver ring with a small black gemstone on top.

“Will you marry me?” Shiro said quietly. After he said those four words there was silence, the only thing heard was the waves. Shiro was scared to look up at Lance. Did he look horrified? Shiro was broken by the galra and such a perfect human being like Lance wouldn’t want him.

Shiro then froze when he felt something wet drop on his knee. The older male looked up to see tears streaming down Lance’s cheeks. Shiro’s heart jumped and panicked. Before he could apologise Lance moved.

He kneeled down in front of Shiro and touched Shiro’s hand.

“Of course Takashi…” Lance tilted his head and smiled. Shiro felt himself smile widely. The older male grabbed Lance’s hand lightly and slipped the ring onto his finger. Lance laughed and pressed his forehead to Shiro’s. He wrapped his arms around the Blue Paladin and pressed a kiss on his head. 

The couple lay under the stars and beside the sea happy as ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god this is late but hope you liked it!  
> My tumblr is @reincarnatedcheese


	3. Home/Family

It had been weeks since they returned back to Earth. The Galra were defeated and the Paladins were not needed. Lance and Shiro have been spending time together since Day 1 of returning to Earth. Day 1 was very hectic. Shiro remembered as Lance’s family hugged his boyfriend while he stood awkwardly to the side. That was when one of the younger children had noticed Shiro. She walked up to him and tugged at his shirt.

“Hey Mister, Are you Lance’s boyfriend?” She asked continuously tugging. Shiro opened his mouth, surprised, but no sound came out. This girl new a lot for such a young age. Shiro then saw Lance walking up to him. An older woman was following close behind him. Lance smiled and grabbed Shiro’s galra hand and turned to look at the woman.

“Mama! This is Shiro… My boyfriend!” Shiro then felt Lance’s hand tighten around his. Waves of fear radiated off Lance and Shiro squeezed back try to comfort him. Shiro then heard his mother tsk and fear flooded him as well.

“Lance! I told you would get him! You’ve had a crush on him for years!” Lance’s mother scolded and placed a hand on her hip. Shiro laughed as he watched Lance redden. “M-mama! Mama please don’t say those things in front of Shiro!” Lance let go of Shiro’s hand and grabbed his mother by the shoulders.

“Soooo… Lance, you had a crush on me during the Garrison?” Shiro teased. Lance whipped around, his face red. 

“Mama was joking!” Lance crossed his arms and pouted. Shiro laughed at his boyfriend's expression. Lance’s mother then grabbed the two males hands and dragged them inside. She talked about how they needed to tell her everything and that she was going to cook them so much food. Lance asked his mother to make her famous Garlic Knots and Shiro nodded. He always wanted to try one.

Shiro simply smiled as he watched his new family. This was going to be his new home and the black paladin will treasure it forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really busy so I'm behind in Shance week. Sorry! Also each one is really short because like I said I'm busy!  
> Follow me on tumblr @reincarnatedcheese


End file.
